


Five-card Trick

by huxualorentation



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxualorentation/pseuds/huxualorentation
Summary: Jonathan Strange thinks of Attraction Between Two People, the most mysterious and powerful of all the possible kinds of magic.
Relationships: Arabella Strange/Jonathan Strange, Childermastrange, Emma Pole/Arabella Strange, John Childermass/John Segundus, John Childermass/Jonathan Strange, John Segundus/Jonathan Strange, Johnsquared, Strangundus, emmabella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Five-card Trick

The Page of Wands and the Page of Pentacles.

Jonathan Strange is aware of the attraction between John Childermass and John Segundus. He finds it's only natural, thinks they are bound to be together: the wisdom behind Norrell's throne and the rebel who challenged the Society and then refused to comply to Norrell's request, two men fighting afoot, brave infantrymen, stoic foot soldiers, Pages from a tarot deck, though Childermass rides a horse and should be considered Knight. To hell with details. A Page of Wands, callous hands used to working; a Page of Pentacles, the strapped-for-money gentleman, a delicate beauty full of light, all the more bright in the embrace of the shadow.

The Page of Wands and the Chariot.

Jon does not shy away from admitting the attraction between John and him, nor does he hide that from Arabella. He has no secrets from his wife, and his wife understands everything of him. Norrell's pupil, Norrell's servant. He is the Chariot the Page of Wands can jump onboard, offering his services as payment for the passage to knowledge.

The Chariot and the Page of Pentacles.

Jon does not shy away from admitting the attraction between John and him, nor does he hide that from Arabella. He has no secrets from his wife, and his wife understands everything of him. Norrell's pupil, Norrell's colleague. He is the Chariot the Page of Pentacles can gracefully get onboard, _Oh, sir, it will be such a pleasure to travel together towards the future of English magic_.

The Empress and the Moon.

Jonathan Strange had known about the attraction between Arabella and Lady Pole. His wife had no secrets from him, and he understood everything of her. How could he possibly be jealous of such a thing, of that sacred intimacy that love between women is? A women's world of hands braiding hair, hot pads against monthly cramps, of Arabella anchoring Emma in the earth, Emma rumoured mad like the Moon, and, like the Moon, alone. She was a Lady; but Arabella was a queen, the Empress from the deck, gentle power, noble grace, no, not the Empress, an angel. But there is no Angel trump in a tarot deck, just like there was no Arabella on this earth, no longer, not anymore.


End file.
